


Sympathy For The Devil

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Best Laid Plans Series [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics, mentions of domestic abuse, mentions of forced marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n and Bobby head out to meet Sam and Dean after the Apocalypse officially kicks off.~~~“What’s got into you? And what’s with the shades?”“I’ve got a migraine."“And you’re smiling about the migraine?” You shook your head as you sat down next to him. “Why then?”“The world’s ending, ya know? Seems like a good reason to not let bullshit bog me down.”“Okay...well, I’ll turn the lights down and you can take the glasses off,” he offered, standing.“No, it’s fine.”His tongue pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and he bit into it roughly. “Take the glasses off, Y/n,” he demanded when his lip popped out from between his teeth.You shook your head, opening a book. “Seriously, dude. Bigger fish.”“I’m not reading a word of lore until you take the damn glasses off, Y/n.”You rolled your eyes and sighed, reaching up to grasp the bridge at the nose of the glasses and pulling them off. You blinked at the adjustment of light and looked over at Dean. “Satisfied?”Anger filled his scent and his face as he sneered, gesturing at your eye. “You were hiding that. Means it didn’t come from a hunt.” He took a shaky breath. “Dad did that, didn’t he?”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Best Laid Plans Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Sympathy For The Devil

**Story Warnings** : angst...A/B/O dynamics, canon divergence, mentions of physical violence against the reader, everyone feeling bad about how they've treated Y/n and Y/n being like "the world's ending, does this shit really matter right now?", mentions of angel mindfuckery, pining, did I mention angst?, little bit of fluff and some kissing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt it when the world changed. You weren’t sure if it was your soul connection to Dean, your physical connection to Sam, or just the acute sensitivity of Hell coming to Earth, but you knew before all of Bobby’s phones started going off. You were already putting clean clothes in your duffel bag before he appeared in your doorway. "Shit hit the fan. Sam and Dean made it out but it's the damn end times and their headed to--what the fuck happened to yer eye, girl?"

You moved to look in the mirror on the wall over your dresser. You cursed at the black and swollen appearance of your right eye. "Shit!" You pulled open one of the small top drawers and grabbed a pair of aviator sunglasses. "I'll put makeup on it on the way."

Bobby blocked you as you tried to leave your room. “John did this?”

“Don’t worry. I gave him back worse. There’s more important things than my eye right now, Bobby. Let’s go.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Bobby said as you pushed past him.

“No, you aren’t. Maybe the Devil will, though. Let’s _go_ ,” you demanded.

“I thought he had finally learned to control that damn temper,” Bobby complained as he followed your thumping steps down the stairs.

“Well, it’s easy to fall back on old habits in times of stress and what’s more stressful than the End of the World?” you rationalized as you ran out of the house.

“Still wanna kick his ass.”

“Later,” you implored, pulling open the side door of the Impala. “Dean wants his car, right?”

“Yeah, he asked me to--John already left. They’re heading to Ohio.”

“From where? Last I heard, Heaven had Dean and Sam was God-Knows-Where,” you said as Bobby turned over the engine and peeled out of the salvage yard.

“Maryland, but they’re heading to see the Prophet in Kripke’s Hollow, Ohio to see if Castiel is still there.”

“Great. Gives me time to cover this as best I can,” you said, digging your makeup bag out of your duffel. A base of yellow concealer followed by your normal skin-toned concealer and your powdered foundation reduced the visibility of the bruise, but it was definitely still there to anyone who took time to actually look at you. It would have to do. The aviators went back on.

It was several hours into the trip when Bobby stopped to get gas and snacks and your phone went off in your pocket. You rolled your eyes at John’s name on your phone, but you answered it anyway. “Dean said the angel’s dead. They’re leaving the prophet to his own devices and heading to Columbus.”

You felt a pang of sadness for the loss of Castiel. He was an angel, but he was the least dickish of them. “Thanks for the heads-up. Bobby and I will head to Columbus.”

“Y/n.” Him speaking your name stopped you from hanging up.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really sorry.”

You sighed and turned to see if Bobby was on his way out of the convenience store. He was taking longer than usual. “You didn’t intend to, I know, but that doesn’t really make it okay. It’s not okay, John. No matter how stressed you are, you can’t-”

“I’m not making excuses, Y/n. I’m just apologizing.”

“Well...as of now, I’m not accepting. See you in Columbus,” you said, ending the call as Bobby exited the store with a bag of snacks. “The boys are in Columbus, or will be by the time we hit the state lines.”

“Yeah, Dean called me. Let’s get goin’.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You ignored John as Dean let you and Bobby into their room at the Regent Inn. You were immediately overwhelmed with the desire to tell him your feelings, but with the big important things overshadowing and three other men in the room, you felt it was a better idea to put your head down and head for a corner. You could feel John’s shame when he noticed the aviators covering the evidence of his loss of control, but you ignored it and sat at the table.

You didn’t speak as Bobby explained the Archangel Michael and the Michael Sword, reaching out with your emotions to try to connect with Dean. It didn’t really work. You only caught what you already knew he was feeling: anger, hopelessness, betrayal. When Bobby told everyone to grab books and divvy up the reading, Sam moved to get the books, but stopped before he could.

“Kid?” Bobby questioned. “You all right?”

Sam turned to face you and shook his head. “No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I’m sorry,” he said and your eyebrows came together behind your sunglasses.

“Sam…” Dean’s tone was a warning, one that Sam ignored.

“Lilith did not break the final Seal. Lilith was the final Seal,” he said and Dean turned away, anger emanating from him.

“Sam, stop it,” Dean demanded.

“I killed her...and I set Lucifer free,” Sam admitted.

“You _what_?” you and Bobby demanded at the same time.

Sam kept talking as Dean looked between you and Bobby. John felt no surprise. He must have already been let in on the secret of the Apocalypse. “You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn’t listen. I brought this on.”

Bobby stood but you stayed in your seat, struck by the juxtaposition of Dean breaking the first Seal and Sam breaking the final one. It was meant to be. It had to be destined.

“Yer damn right you didn’t listen,” Bobby practically growled. “You were reckless and selfish and arrogant.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said.

“Oh, yeah? You’re sorry you started _Armageddon_?” Bobby snapped, stepping even closer. “This kind of thing don’t get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number, you understand me?”

Sam nodded, obviously holding tears back. He felt deserving of the dressing-down. “There’s an old church nearby. Maybe I’ll go read s-some of the lore books there.”

“Yeah. You do that,” Bobby snapped.

“I’ll come with, Sammy,” John volunteered, feeling uncomfortable as he grabbed his jacket.

You jumped up and grabbed a book from the stack Bobby pulled from the back of the Impala and tossed it to Dean, who seemed confused by your smile. “What’s got into you? And what’s with the shades?”

“I’ve got a migraine,” you dismissed.

“And you’re smiling about the migraine?” he asked. You shook your head as you sat down next to him. “Why then?”

You shrugged. “The world’s ending, ya know? Seems like a good reason to not let bullshit bog me down.”

Dean pursed his lips and shook his head, slightly. “Okay...well, I’ll turn the lights down and you can take the glasses off,” he offered, standing.

“No, it’s fine,” you argued lightly.

His tongue pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and he bit into it roughly. “Take the glasses off, Y/n,” he demanded when his lip popped out from between his teeth.

You chuckled and shook your head, opening a book. “Seriously, dude. Bigger fish.”

“I’m not reading a word of lore until you take the damn glasses off, Y/n.”

You rolled your eyes and sighed, reaching up to grasp the bridge at the nose of the glasses and pulling them off. You blinked at the adjustment of light and looked over at Dean. “Satisfied?”

Anger filled his scent and his face as he sneered, gesturing at your eye. “You were hiding that. Means it didn’t come from a hunt.” He took a shaky breath. “Dad did that, didn’t he?”

You sighed and licked your lips. “I’m not going to defend him, but I’m not going to condemn him, either. He was stressed and he freaked. He did something he regrets and I gave him plenty of pain in return.” You stood and looked down at Bobby. “Bobby, will you give us a minute, please?”

Bobby nodded and stood. “Yeah. I’ll be in the hall.”

As soon as you were alone, Dean punched the closest wall. “I can’t _believe_ he would do that to you! He was supposed to be treating you better! He was supposed to be a changed man, a better man! He was supposed to care about you and-”

“Dean,” you snapped, walking up to him and grabbing his arm. “Look at me, damn it!” You pushed his shoulder and he turned to look down at you. “The world is ending, Dean. Lucifer is on Earth.”

Your words suddenly froze in your chest as you looked up into his perfect eyes. You swallowed, hoping the action would dislodge them, but years of holding the words inside made them difficult to move.

“I know. Bigger fi-”

“That’s not what I’m trying-” You shook your head and looked away. You wanted to tell him but you were so scared. “It’s not about the bigger fish. It’s...having something to fight for.” You licked your lips and looked up at him again. He was confused and you could see it in his eyes. “I haven’t said...there’s something I need to say because it’s...fuck, why is this so hard?”

“Y/n, spit it out.”

“I love you, Dean,” came out in a rushed whisper. His eyes went wide and disbelieving so you stepped closer and set your hand on his chest. “I’ve loved you for years. That’s why I went to Hell for you. Not because I wanted to make up for what happened with John after the Daeva attacked. I went to Hell because I love you.” You blinked away the tears that tried to form and repeated yourself. “I love you and I would rather be torn apart, limb by limb, for the rest of existence than live without you. If I could have taken your place again last year, I would have. I wanted to. My heart doesn’t beat without you, it just throbs like a wound.”

His voice cracked as he said your name, but you shook your head, continuing before he could derail you.

“I know why you always push me away. I know you think you’re not good enough and I know you think Sam’s better than you, but really you’re both fucked up and I don’t want Sam. I don’t love Sam, I love _you_.” You swept your hand up from his chest to his cheek and his eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. “I held it in for so long because I thought you didn’t want to know, but you couldn’t know. You couldn’t see it. You couldn’t see how anyone could love you, but I do. Dean, I love you so much and you...you have...you have part of my soul. So, please...please, hear me.”

“God, why are you doin’ this _now_ , Y/n?” His eyes popped open and he reached up to cover your hand with his. “When you’re marked...and marked...and the world’s ending?”

“I shoulda done it years ago, but…” You shrugged. “You were all I wanted and you kept pushing me toward Sam. I thought--thought that you didn’t want me to love you...so I kept it in. But now...the world’s ending and I got a little insight from...one of those books.”

“What books?” he asked and you looked away. “Chuck’s books?” You were expecting him to get angry for you reading the book after he told you not to but he just chuckled. “Well, if one good thing came out of those things getting published, I’m glad that it was this.”

You looked up into his eyes again and he smiled softly. “I’m sorry I pushed you away...all the times I’ve pushed you away.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it anymore. Let’s find this sword and gank the devil and figure out where to go from here, okay?”

“Which book?” he asked as he pulled your hand away from his cheek and leaned his face closer to yours.

“The Djinn,” you answered. He gave an almost-imperceptible nod. “You called me your perfect woman and you apologized to her...me, but her.”

“You _are_ my perfect woman,” he whispered, bumping his nose against yours. “And I should’ve apologized when you came back, but-”

“You were on your way out,” you guessed, quietly. “Didn’t want to start something and leave me devastated when you went to Hell.”

“Right.”

“I was devastated anyway.”

“I know.”

“Will you kiss me already?” you teased, tilting your head more.

He smirked as his lips connected with yours and for a moment, as you gave in to every feeling you'd both been denying yourselves and each other, there was hope. There was something worth fighting for. There was a reason for a future.

You gave a little whine when he pulled back. "I hate to say this but we gotta try to figure out Chuck's craziness now," he said.

"One more," you begged, going to your tiptoes. "It's been so long." His eyebrows jumped and you knew where his mind went. "Cincinnati doesn't count."

He gave into another kiss and pulled your body hard against his before stepping away. "Cincinnati doesn't count, but lemme tell you...sure as shit hurt like the real thing when I came down to the lobby and you were just fucking gone. Just your jacket on the floor and your scent in the air."

"Sorry. Had a mild freakout after I got my brain back."

"Yeah," he muttered. "Well, I got that jacket in the car if you want it." He opened the door and Bobby walked back in. "Smelled like you. I didn’t have anything that smelled like you," he explained as he came back to the table.

"We done with the mushy shit?" Bobby asked and you and Dean both nodded as you took your spots at the table. "Good. We got work to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sped toward the hospital, you and Sam in the backseat with Bobby, putting pressure on the knife wound in his abdomen. “Just hold on, Bobby. It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay,” you promised, trying not to fall over as Dean took a corner on two wheels.

The brothers carried Bobby into the ER when you got to the hospital and you and John followed. “Need some help here!” Dean called.

A nurse rushed forward. “What happened?”

“He was stabbed,” Sam responded.

“Can we get a gurney?” the nurse called and two more nurses arrived with one, which the brothers dropped Bobby onto.

“Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You’re gonna be okay,” Dean promised. Everyone started to follow as the nurses rushed the old hunter away, but the first nurse stopped you.

“Just wait here,” she said.

“We can’t just leave him,” Sam argued.

“Just don’t move. I’ve got questions,” the nurse said before walking away.

“Guys, we gotta go,” Dean said as soon as she was out of earshot.

“No,” Sam denied. “No way, Dean.”

“The demons heard where the Sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we’re not too late already. Come on!” Dean demanded.

“I’m gonna stay,” you said, looking from the Winchesters to the door Bobby disappeared behind. “I’ll answer the questions and...be here for Bobby. Somebody should be here for Bobby.”

“Y/n, I-” Dean started to argue, but he shook his head. “Be safe,” he finished before running out the double doors.

“Where’d they go?” the nurse demanded when she returned.

“I think they went to go try to find the guy that stabbed my dad,” you answered, looking down at your bloody hands. “Is he gonna be okay?”

The nurse looked at you with pity and reached out to pat your shoulder. “They’ve got him in surgery right now, sweetie. We’re doing what we can. Now, why don’t you sit down and we’ll get some information from you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting in the lobby, in an uncomfortably stiff chair, when a fluttering sound announced an angelic presence. You looked up in fear, but sighed in relief to see Castiel. “They said you died,” you said, standing and looking up into blue eyes, completely in awe.

“God brought me back,” he said, simply.

“God brought you back?”

“Yes,” he answered, reaching out to you. “This might hurt.”

“What might-” You groaned as pain went through your chest. “What the hell?” you gasped out.

“An Enochian sigil carved into your ribs to shield you from angelic surveillance. No angels can find you now, including myself...and Lucifer.”

You swallowed thickly at the reminder of Lucifer. “Why would Lucifer care to find me?”

Castiel sighed and shook his head. “You are the Junction, the connecting piece between John, Dean, and Sam. When Dean eventually marks you, your _body_ will be a beacon to all three, but your _soul_ calls to him now. Lucifer could use you against them, all of them, to get whatever he needs.” Your eyes went wide, fear rushing through you. “Lucifer cannot find you, though. You are hidden.”

You nodded, running your hands up your sides and over your ribs. “Okay. Th-thank you.”

He nodded once, then disappeared.

You sat down in the stiff chair again and tried to not let your fear take over you. Hopelessness seemed to seep into your bones, but you wouldn’t let it. You couldn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five hours later, Bobby was resting in a hospital bed and you were sitting beside him when the Winchesters rushed in. You stood and wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck, taking comfort in his scent and the warmth of him.

“How is he?” Dean asked, looking over at Bobby’s sleeping form.

“We don’t know yet,” you whispered, leaning back and tilting your head to look in Dean’s eyes. A flash of a memory hit you.

_The angel Zachariah stood in the middle of a pile of dead demons. “It’s you, chucklehead. You’re the Michael Sword. What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You’re just a human, Dean, and not much of one.”_

_“What do you mean, I’m the Sword?” Dean snapped._

_“You’re Michael’s weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle,” the angel answered._

_“I’m a vessel?”_

_“You’re_ **_the_ ** _vessel. Michael’s vessel.”_

You gasped a little and stepped back. Dean shook his head, shocked by your reaction. “What?”

“You’re Michael’s Sword?” you whispered and his face fell.

“How do you know that?” he demanded quietly.

“Um...we should talk,” you whispered, turning away and walking into the hall. Dean followed you, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall next to Bobby’s door. He raised an eyebrow and waited but you didn’t know where to start.

"You got some crazy ESP like Sam used to?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. It's...it'd be easier if I had the visual aid I had when I explained to John, but...basically...you and I...you claimed a part of my soul before you went to Hell and we're connected and it's how I know that you’re Michael’s vessel. I saw it."

"That’s how you knew about what I did in Hell?" he asked, quietly.

"I started dreaming your memories when you came back from the Pit. Now, it's...I don’t have to dream anymore."

"What, like, we're truemates or somethin'?" he asked, disbelieving.

"No. You...it really is a lot easier to explain with the pictures." You took a deep breath and sighed it out. "There's a ritual, one we didn’t even know we were doing but...an omega opens her heart, an alpha pays reverence to her, they kiss and...it marks them as...it binds their souls," you finished. "I'll show you the pictures when I have my laptop again but-"

He chuckled and reached out to caress your cheek. "I've got part of your soul. That's pretty cool," he whispered. You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding, so glad he was smiling about it. “Sam’s marked your neck but I’ve got your soul.”

You swallowed down a bit of nerves. “Yeah. Sam doesn’t get my-my soul, but...John did the...did the same thing you did.”

“That’s less cool,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, but...even less cool is, um, Castiel said that…” You looked down at his boots. “Lucifer might end up trying to use me against you. Well, all of you, but...you’re the most import-”

“We’ll deal with that,” he interrupted and you looked up again. “We’ll deal with it later. Let’s just get Bobby okay and go from there.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Dean cleared his throat and moved his hand back to run his fingers over your hair. “And, uh, I hope you don’t have anything still in Dad’s truck because you are not goin’ back with him. It’s you and me, baby. Dad can go fuck himself and if Sam so much as looks your way, I’m gonna take his head off. They’re not gonna hurt you anymore.”

You smiled and went to your tiptoes to kiss him. “I don’t have anything in the truck. I grabbed it as soon as he hit me...but...you know that they’re connect-”

“We’ll deal with that later, too,” he whispered before kissing you again and tugging you by the hand into the room as Bobby growled at John.

“-touch her again, I’ll take yer head off, you understand me?”

“Yeah, Bobby, I understand,” John said solemnly. He cleared his throat and turned to you and Dean as you entered. “Y/n, can I-”

“No,” Dean answered for you.

“Dean,” you chastised softly before turning to John. “What?”

“I was just…” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “I’m gonna take off. You should stay with the boys, if that’s...if that’s what you wanna...if that’s what you wanna do. I’m...you’ve got my number if you need anything. But I know you won’t need anything so...good luck.”

“You too, John,” you said, nodding.

“And I’m sorry,” he said as he started to walk out.

“Nobody asked for your half-assed apology!” Dean snapped before John left the room.

“Dean, I think he probably feels pretty bad about what he did so-” Sam started.

“So that makes it better?” Dean snapped, turning a glare on his brother.

“I didn’t mean that, Dean, but you don’t need to pile on. She’s a grown woman. She can handle herself.”

“‘She’s a grown woman and she can handle herself’, is that the excuse you used when you ran her down and marked her by force? You really think you have a leg to stand on in this? He hit her and that’s terrible and what you did to her is a thousand times worse so-”

“You really wanna talk about things we’ve done to hurt her, Dean, because you’ve been rejecting her since day fuckin’ one and you think that hasn’t hurt her?” Sam snapped.

“Oh, screw you! She knows exactly why I-”

“Shut up!” you and Bobby shouted together.

“Do you really think this is the time for this?” you asked, eyes wide with indignation. “Seriously. You’ve all hurt me and you’ll probably hurt me in the future but we need to focus on there even being a future. Lucifer is out of his cage. The angels let it happen, encouraged it even. The doctor said Bobby might not ever walk again. So, we’re down to the question of ‘What do we do now?’.”

“Well...we save as many as we can for as _long_ as we can, I guess,” Bobby answered. “It’s bad. Whoever wins, Heaven _or_ Hell, we’re boned.”

“What if _we_ win?” Dean suggested. The rest of you turned to look at him. His voice spoke confidence, but his heart spoke hopelessness as he walked around the end of Bobby’s bed. “I’m serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap Apocalypse. Hell, they wanna fight a war, they can find their _own_ planet. This one's ours and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the Devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves.”

“And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?” Bobby asked.

“I got no idea,” Dean answered honestly. “But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out.”

“You are nine kinds of crazy, boy,” Bobby said with a smile.

“It's been said,” Dean confirmed, before patting Bobby’s shoulder. “Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit.” He started to head out, you and Sam following, but Bobby called Sam’s name so you and Sam stopped

“I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever. Nothin’s unforgivable.”

Sam sighed after a long moment. “Thanks, Bobby.”

“You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome.”

You followed the brothers out of the hospital, trailing a bit behind them. “You know I was thinking, Dean...maybe we could go after the Colt,” Sam suggested.

“Why? What difference would that make?” Dean snapped.

“Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there-”

“I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit,” Dean said, stopping in the middle of the parking lot and turning to Sam. “I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight ‘til the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that.”

“Dean,” Sam started, waiting for Dean to turn back around and look at him. “Is there something you wanna say to me?”

“Guys. This isn’t-” you started, omega desire to placate the situation welling up.

“I tried, Sammy. I mean, I _really_ tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never _going_ to be. You chose a demon over your own brother, your omega, our father-” Sam rolled his eyes as Dean continued. “-and look what happened.”

“I would give anything, _anything_ , to take it all back,” Sam started.

“I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even…” You reached out and put a hand on Dean’s arm as he struggled for his words. “I’m just--I’m having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. Ya know?”

“What can I do?” Sam asked, quietly.

Dean let out a small rueful chuckle. “Honestly? Nothing.” Sam nodded, looking down, completely unsurprised by that answer. “I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know? After everything you’ve done...after everything with Ruby and the blood and what you did to Y/n...I just don’t think I can trust you.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and he watched as Dean walked away. You could tell he wasn’t expecting that sentence. Dean had always trusted him. Dean had trusted him with _you_. He’d trusted him with his car. He’d always trusted him. Dean turned back at the trunk and looked at you. “Comin’?” he asked and you nodded, slipping into the front seat of the Impala and sliding up next to him.


End file.
